Love Letters
by Komikitty
Summary: Apollo/Klavier. Almost pure fluff. Apollo writes Klavier a letter, and receives an unexpected response.


AN: Something I wrote for the Kink Meme and felt good enough about to post. Slightly edited. No I'm not dead. Neither is Parallels.

DISCLAIMER: CAPCOM owns, I do not. I would like do voices for them, but I don't. I do not work for, nor am I associated with them in any way shape or form. Psht. I wish.

&

Apollo looked at the blank page in front of him.

It was not the first, but hopefully it would be the last.

His fountain pen scratched over the paper with ease, his hands following the routes slammed into them long ago by harsh nuns with wooden rulers.

The young defense attorney bit his lip as he looked at the finished product.

All he needed to do now was sign it...the small flourish at the end sent a small spatter of ink onto the bottom corner, but unlike his former employer, Apollo was not concerned enough with perfection to care.

&

The moment of truth, and here he was hesitating.

"...Trucy, I need to talk to Mr. Gavin alone...could you?" She flashed a smile, so like their adopted father's and punched his shoulder gently.

"Of course! Go get 'em Polly!" He nodded firmly and strode up the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, Ms. Hannah, is Mr. Gavin in?" The woman gave him an apologetic smile.

"Yes he is Mr. Justice, but he's a bit busy." Apollo shook his head, it was now or never.

"I promise I won't take up much of his time, I just need to deliver a letter." There was a moment of silence as she debated and he decided it was time to pull out the big guns. Widening his eyes slightly, and sticking his lip out just enough to barely be a pout he asked in his most heart-wrenching voice-

"Please? It's important." Not even the Sister Mary Agatha had been able to resist that look, and the receptionist caved almost instantly.

"Alright, go on in." Apollo was very careful not to let his excitement show as he forced himself to walk, not skip, through the large oak door. There behind his desk Klavier Gavin sat, buried in paperwork.

"What do you want?" The clipped tone caught him off guard, the prosecutor hadn't even looked up.

"Ah...I just-" He was cut off as the older man slammed a sheaf of papers into the 'out' tray.

"Herr Forehead, I don't have time to listen to you stutter." Taking a deep breath Apollo held out a cream colored envelope.

"I have a letter for you." The next case folder thunked onto the blotter and was opened almost violently.

"Is it evidence?"

"No."

"Is it a testimony?"

"Well, no-"

"Give me one good reason I should read it." The silence stretched out for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Apollo stepped forward and placed it on the corner of the large mahogany desk, his voice soft, and hurt.

"Because I wrote it." Then he turned and left, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

". . ." Klavier sighed and went back to his work.

&

Six hours later the desk was clear and the prosecutor was slumped back in his chair, enjoying the brief moment of silence.

"Sir, I brought you some coffee." He smiled as Hannah set the tray on his desk.

"Thank you Fraulein, you are a gem." She blushed prettily looking down. Klavier began to sip his columbian roast but looked up as she stooped down, straightening with a small envelope in her hands.

"It's for you sir..." Taking it he looked at the flowing script on the front. It was his name, and nothing else. His afternoon encounter with Apollo flashed through his memory and he winced.

"Ah yes, Herr Justice's letter. I'm afraid I was rather short with him..." The woman smiled and handed it to him.

"Shall I make a note to remind you to apologize?" He smiled shaking his head.

"You know me too well. Please, if you would." She nodded and left, closing the door gently behind her. He toyed with the letter for a moment, sipping his coffee before making up his mind to open it. The ripping sound was strange in a room used to music.

_Klavier,_

He blinked. Not Mr. Gavin. Not Prosecutor Gavin...but...

_Klavier,_

_There are many things I could say. I could tell you that you have been in my thoughts since the day I met you. I could tell you that you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I could even tell you that the only trials I look forward to are the ones where we are facing eachother. But I find that the only thing I seem able to write is what I want._

_I want to hold you, after a long day, comfort you after a loss, to curl up in your arms for absolutely no reason at all._

_I want to run my hands down your chest, and tangle my fingers in that golden ocean you call hair._

_I want to drag that chain of yours across your body until you can't take it anymore._

_I want to float in your eyes, and forget that there is anything or anyone other than you in this whole world._

_I want you._

_Apollo Justice_

For a moment, all he could do was sit there, stunned.

How? How could that small bundle of nerves and blushes have written something so...so painfully honest? He could feel his heart constricting as he recalled the abruptness with which he'd dismissed the defense attorney from his office earlier.

Suddenly his hand was moving of it's own according scooping up a piece of stationary and his slightly chewed ballpoint. He could only repay such honesty with truth.

&

Apollo blinked at the bright green envelope in his sister's hand.

"It was taped to the door. It's for you." He could SEE that, his name was on the front, printed in bold letters. Taking it he slowly made his way to the table as Mr. Wright puttered about setting the table for breakfast. Opening it slowly so as not to rip the envelope he pulled out the single sheet of paper.

**Apollo**

**I cannot find the words to describe how incredibly happy you have made me. To know that one such as yourself would find a person like me attractive, even desirable...I cannot comprehend it. I can only apologize for all the times I have hurt you, and hope that you will forgive me.**

**I find that my words have deserted me, so I will take a page from your sheet music ja?**

**I want to protect you, hold your body close to my own, to smother myself in your scent.**

**I want to kiss down your neck, slide my fingers through your hair until you look thoroughly debauched.**

**I want to whisper sweet nothings to you as you fall asleep in my arms.**

**I want to drown in your chocolate eyes until I'm so deep that no one can draw me out.**

**I want to give you all that I am, if you will have me.**

**Will you?**

**Klavier.**

Apollo could feel his heart pounding even as his breath caught in his throat. It was so awkward but straightforward. Shameless in it's approach yet uncertain of it's reception. It was everything Klavier was and more. His chair scraped loudly across the linoleum as he shot to his feet and sprinted upstairs.

&

Hannah smiled as her employer strode in.

"Good morning Mr. Gavin, your mail is on your desk." He nodded muttering a soft thank you as he stepped into his office.

Not two minutes later she looked up as he rushed back out, a piece of paper clutched in his hands.

She caught a glimpse of it as he went by.

There was only one word, written in gorgeous cursive.

_ Yes._

END

Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
